Father
by Rush the cat
Summary: Applejack remembers her father after Dash badly damage the hat that her father gave her.


Father

A/N: i don't own the ponies. Hasbro and Faust does.

Somewhere in Sweet Apple Acres farm field, We find Applebloom, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash setting something.

"there its done!" smiled Dash as she wipe away some sweat from her face.

Applebloom check out the object that Dash was working on and was a little worried. "...are you sure it's okay for Scootaloo to ride this?".

"come on, Applebloom. stop being a worrywart!" spoke Scootaloo as she put on her helmet and hop on Dash home made rocket.

"but getting a rocket cutie mark sounded cool at first but now..." thought Applebloom as she back away as Dash lit the rocket.

A few seconds later and the rocket took off but something happen. the rocket was going out of control as it started to do 360s in the air.

"HHHHEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" scream Scootaloo as she went near Dash and Applebloom and the rocket flew into the sky again.

Dash took off and tried to reach the rocket but could hardy catch it. Scootaloo seatbelt rip apart and she went flying into Dash and both ponies watch as the rocket crash into the barn. seeing this, Applebloom went running to the barn and soon as Dash and Scootaloo arrived, Applejack came running out and was gathering water to put out the fire that the rocket started and as it was finally put out. AJ notice something missing and ran back into the barn and screamed.

"what's wrong Applejack?" ask Dash as her and the the two young ponies enter the barn.

there they could see AJ crying her heart out as she held her badly burn cowboy hat. soon Big Mac came after hearing the scream and quickly spoke. "what happen!".

Dash explain what happen about the rocket and how it crash into the barn but as she finish, AJ slap her in the face and took off crying.

"what was that about!" ask Dash as she stroke her red cheek.

Big Mac sigh and started to clean the mess as he spoke. "she still keeping his old hat...".

"...his old hat?" said all three ponies.

meanwhile, AJ was sitting on a hill and carefully hugging it. "...daddy..." whisper AJ as she close her eyes.

flashback

within a desert, a small field of trees cover a very small part of the sea of sand. not to far from the tree was a small little cabin. suddenly, a very small wet filly came running out of the cabin and laughing. "you can't catch me!".

"Applesauce! come here!" laugh a much older male voice.

A twenty something light brown male pony with dark brown mane and tail came running out with a towel. "AS! your not done taking a bath!".

AJ kept running intill she bump into big Mac, who was carrying some apples from today's harvest. "Applejack! go back to the house and finish your bath".

AJ smiled and return to the house while, the father came up to big mac and smiled. "thanks son. i'm starting to feel the old age catching up with me".

Big mac became angry as he saw his father and walk pass him and spoke. "whatever dad...". with that said, mac enter the house and slam the door.

"...he still blames me...he sure has your anger, sweet thing...we sure miss ya..." said the father as he look up to the sky and shed a tear.

few days later

The mayor from the small town over was talking to AJ and mac father outside while the two watch from inside the house. as the mayor left, their father came back and put on his cowboy hat and his gun belt and turn to the kids and spoke. "I'll be back soon okay kids. grandma smith and Katie is coming to over you while i'm out".

As their father was heading out the door, AJ grab his leg and cried. "don't go daddy!".

Her father turn around and kiss her on the forehead and smiled. "don't worry Applesauce. i'll comeback real quick. i promise!".

"you promise!" smiled AJ.

"yeeep!" smiled back the dad.

big mac spoke to his dad as AJ went to her room to play with her toys. "don't...don't die...if you do then..." said mac with a little sadness and anger in his voice.

before he left, his dad turn around and smiled and left. leaving mac with AJ intill his grandma came.

later that night

big mac woke up after hearing a crash in the living room and a not too loud scream. as he dash off to the living room, his mind was filled with worry and when he ran into the room, his worse fear came true. Grandma smith was trying her best to stop the bleeding but it was no use. she couldn't stop it. a light yellow female pony with red hair was panicking but soon Smith and Katie realize that mac was in the room and said nothing as she saw the tears in his eyes.

"...no...NO! FIRST MOM AND NOW YOU! DON'T LEAVE DAD!" cried Mac as he sat next to his dad.

his father was about to speak intill he saw her in the doorway, holding her toy dog.

"...daddy..." whisper AJ as she walk over to her dying father.

seeing the tears in his daughters eyes, the pony took off his hat and place it on her head and spoke. "...your mother pick this hat...out for me when we first met...it's a little girlish but i love this hat...t-take good...". His eyes slowly close and stayed shut as AJ cried her heart out.

end of flashback

"...sorry daddy..." cried AJ as she place the hat on a gravestone.

suddenly, AJ heard hooved prints heading her way and saw it was Dash, Applebloom, Smith, Scootaloo and big mac. Dash step forward and AJ could see that she was crying.

"...Applejack, i'm so sorry! i didn't-" but before Dash could finish, AJ spoke.

"it's okay Dash...i forgive you".

"here sis..." said mac as he sat a box in front of her and step back. "i think, it's time you should have this...".

AJ open the box and saw it was a cowboy hat just like her father.

"it's mom's hat. dad wanted to give to you when you got older..." said Mac as walk to the gravestones and place a flower on both gravestones.

"...thank you, brother" cried AJ as her tears hit the hat.

few days later

AJ was carrying back some apples she collect to the barn but before she did, she turn to the hill where her parents are buried and smiled.

"it's a nice day for apple bucking...right dad and mom?".

the end

a/n: hope you enjoy it. also, AJ dad is a ex-sheriff but did one last job and Katie is Applebloom mom. also AJ dad mane and tail looks like Braeburn mane and tail.


End file.
